Greener Pastures
by reilert79
Summary: David starts acting strangely, and Chris thinks he is having an affair. Can they get through this with their marriage intact?


Greener Pastures

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris was up and making breakfast for David and herself one morning before work. She had had trouble sleeping lately, so she had gotten up at 4 a.m., and had done a workout, prepped dinner, and showered and dressed for work. Now she was making breakfast, and when David got out of the shower, they would eat and then go to work.

After they ate, she and David walked to the elevator together, and he helped her get her things in the car. They kissed goodbye and she headed to work and he headed to his law firm.

***Mary Beth and Christine's office***

Chris was so glad to be back at her real office. For the past week, she and Lacey had been filling in at the 12th precinct due to a strike by the uniformed officers. They had finally reached an agreement and signed on the bottom line, and now everyone was allowed to return to their original workplaces. It had been a long week and a half.

"Morning, Chris. Good to be back here".

"Morning, and yes it is".

They caught up on the paperwork from their cases and worked straight through till lunch.

She and Mary Beth went to a deli about 3 blocks away and grabbed lunch to go, intending to sit in the park. However, on their way back, it started to rain, so they ducked into a nice little diner and ate at a table in the back. Chris and Mary Beth ordered salads from them so as not to be rude, and waited the storm out.

An hour later, they headed back to the office.

At 4:30 p.m., they called it a day and headed home.

Chris parked in the parking garage, and headed to the elevators. She went to the lobby, and went to check the mail.

"Mrs. Keeler, I have an important message for your husband". The lady at the front desk handed her a package and a phone message.

"Thank you".

She headed upstairs to their apartment.

The package looked official, so she put it on the desk in David's office, where he did most of his work.

She changed clothes and decided to go to the grocery store. She left him a note that said "Gone to the grocery, be back soon". She signed it with a heart.

***20 minutes later***

David got home, saw Chris' note and after he put his briefcase down, he went and changed into his jogging pants and a t-shirt.

He went into the office and saw the package. He opened it, and couldn't believe what he read. He had to figure out how to handle this, and how and when to tell Chris.

He looked around their apartment, and then made a phone call to the front desk.

***Downstairs, in the lobby***

Chris came in with the groceries and was heading towards the elevator.

The front desk lady flagged her down.

"Your husband called asking if there were any apartments available on your floor to buy. I asked the manager and as it turns out, there is a one-bedroom apartment next door to yours that is available. I had told your husband I would call him back, but then I saw you. Here is the floor plan that he asked for".

"Thanks". She took it and stuck it in her purse. She headed towards the elevator and didn't know what to think.

She came in, and put the groceries away, and David emerged from the office.

"HI honey". She kissed him and then finished putting the groceries away.

"Hi, babe". He walked over and kissed her again, and grabbed a water out of the fridge.

"How about some manicotti for dinner? I got fresh shaved parmesan, just the way you like it".

"Sounds great babe, but I have to go back to the office and work for a few hours. Save me some, will ya?"

"I will do better than that. I will save it for tomorrow night, and make myself something. We can order a pizza when you get home".

"I will be very late Chris. Don't wait up. I'm sorry". He kissed her and headed out the door, taking the package with him.

She ordered herself a pizza and went and sat on the couch, trying to figure out what was going on.

***later that night***

After her pizza came, she only had 3 pieces. She put the rest in the fridge, and went and soaked in the tub. By 10:30, he still wasn't home, so set the alarm and locked the door and climbed into bed by herself. She hated sleeping alone and couldn't recall when she had last slept alone. She fell asleep, hoping this was the last time.

David came in after midnight, and changed clothes in the bathroom. He didn't want to wake her.

He climbed into bed next to her and kissed her on the head and whispered "I'm sorry, Chris. I am so sorry".

***the next morning***

Chris woke up, and got her workout done. Then she showered, changed, and made breakfast. After she ate, and before she walked out the door, she went and woke David up.

"David, time to get up. Have a good day, see you tonight". She was out the door before he even got out of the bed.

***Mary Beth and Chris' office***

Chris and Mary Beth were investigating a series of assaults on women who were all attacked either as they ran through the park, or just after they got home from running in the park. Chris and Mary Beth had decided to go to the park and Chris was going to pose as a runner while Mary Beth was just a person in the park.

Chris and Mary Beth swung by Chris and David's so Chris could change. Mary Beth was sitting in the kitchen and Chris went to go change, but saw that David had come home, and went to the office to tell him she was home. She was still upset but was hoping he would kiss her and make her weak in the knees and she would forget about it.

She was walking down the hall when she heard him on the phone.

"Last night was wonderful. Can I see you again…? Ok that is great. I will be there. No, my wife won't be with me. Just me. I can't wait to see you again".

She snuck back into the bedroom and grabbed her clothes and shoes and changed in a hurry.

She grabbed her water bottle, filled it up, and headed for the door.

"Let's go Mary Beth".

They headed for the park, with Chris being unusually quiet.

***At the park***

Mary Beth selected a nice bench to sit on, and she started knitting. Chris hooked up her headphones and started running. She ran through the park and then back again, and found Mary Beth on the bench.

"Nothing out of the ordinary".

"same here. How much longer do you want to run?"

"Another couple of miles, I guess". The old Chris would have never been able to run like this.

She did about 4 more miles, and decided to come back after work, during the sunset.

They headed back to Chris and David's apartment so Chris could shower and change.

As they pulled into the parking garage, Chris was looking for David's car. She didn't see it.

That was a good thing.

***The park, later that day***

Chris and Mary Beth were at the park again. This time, Chris was going to sit on a bench on one side of the park and Mary Beth was gonna sit on the other and just observe. She couldn't do running twice in one day.

While she was sitting on the bench, she was observing people. She started thinking about David.

He gets a package, that doesn't seem suspicious but turns out to be later on. He abruptly goes to work and works till way late at night, something he rarely does. He takes the package with him. She gets a message from the front desk that he wants to move out.

She goes home and hears him on the phone telling another woman he can't wait to see her again. Chris felt sick to her stomach. She never dreamed that he would have an affair. There had to be another explanation. But everything that she was thinking kept coming back to affair.

Just then, her phone went off.

"Babe, working late again tonight. Will try to make it home before 11. Love you".

She didn't respond to his text at all.

*** Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and Mary Beth had left the park that night without any leads. They were going to keep at it.

Chris had dropped Mary Beth at the subway and she headed home. She picked up a salad for her dinner, but she really wasn't hungry.

She soaked in the tub again, and went to bed early, around 9:30.

She didn't even wake up when David came in at 11:45.

***The next morning***

She woke up, did her workout, and headed for the shower.

The tears came easily in the shower and she just let them flow. She couldn't' understand why David was doing this to her, to them. She got out and dried off, and got dressed. She did her makeup in record time. She wanted to be out of there before he woke up. She crept to his side of the bed, and was going to set the alarm on his cellphone.

She picked it up and found out that he had put a password on his phone. Heartbroken, she put the phone back down and walked out of the room. She decided to go pick up breakfast and eat it at work.

As she grabbed her things, instead of waking David up, she set the alarm, and shut the door. She waited the 30 seconds, and then opened it. She shut the door as the alarm was going off.

David bolted out of bed to shut it off and found that he was alone in the apartment.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris was sitting at her desk when Mary Beth walked in. She was trying to compare the assaults and the victim's statements. It occurred to her that they might not have been at the same park. She was plugging all of it into the computer as Mary Beth walked in.

"Morning".

"Morning". Chris looked like she was sad about something, but Mary Beth didn't want to pry.

They worked through lunch, and had decided to go running again tomorrow.

They broke for lunch and Chris left before Mary Beth could ask her if she wanted to go somewhere.

Mary Beth went by herself, and grabbed a tuna sandwich. She was coming back to eat it in the office.

Chris had gone to a different restaurant and as she walked in, she looked over to the right. She saw him.

David was sitting in a booth with a woman.

She turned and ran out, and went back to the office.

She sat on a bench in the courtyard outside the building, right by the steps. Mary Beth found her there when she came back.

Chris was sitting on the bench, crying.

***The bench in the courtyard***

Chris didn't notice Mary Beth until she sat down next to her.

"Oh it's you". She started crying again.

"What is the matter? How can I help, Chris?"

Chris struggled to take a breath.

She looked at Mary Beth. "David….is having an affair".

"What? David Keeler? No way".

"Yes, it's true".

Chris took a drink of the water Mary Beth handed her.

"I came home from work the other day and there was a package waiting for him and an urgent phone message waiting for him at the front desk. Everyone who knows him knows his cell phone".

She continued. "I put the package on his desk b/c I thought it was work related. He came home while I was at the store, and when I got home I was gonna make him his favorite dinner but he said he was going back to work to work late. He took the package with him and he didn't get home till after 11. Last night, he didn't even bother to come home. And yesterday when we went by my apartment so I could change, he was in the office and I heard him telling this person that he couldn't wait to see her again and that no his wife wouldn't be coming along and yes he would see her again that night. So I didn't say anything to him and then he texted that he was working late again. And then just now, I saw him in a booth at a restaurant with another woman…."

"Oh Chris…." Mary Beth didn't know what to say so she just put her arm around her.

Chris' phone went off then. It was a text from David.

"Sorry babe, I know it's been a crazy few days. I hate it but I have to work late again tonight. I will make it up to you I swear".

Chris responded back this time.

"I saw you, David. I saw you and whomever she is, at Kauffman's Deli. Don't bother coming home, you don't live there anymore. I will pack you a bag and leave it at the front desk in the lobby."

She and Mary Beth went inside then, and Chris headed straight for the ladies room.

***Mary Beth and Chris' office***

Mary Beth was in their office, deciding whether or not to go check on Chris. She hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.

There was a commotion in the hallway, and all of a sudden David Keeler came in their office.

"Mary Beth, do you know where Chris is? For some reason, she told security to not let me in. We argued for 10 minutes before he agreed to let me confirm it with her".

"I know where she is, but I am not about to tell you. You are not wanted here, Mr. Keeler. I think you should go".

"Please, tell her to call me. There is an explanation for all of this".

"I will relay the message, but whether or not she calls you is up to her".

He nods and leaves.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris gets home and sees David on the balcony. She goes to the bedroom and changes clothes and peeks into his closet. His clothes are still there.

She opens the door, and says "David, you have 30 minutes to pack your things before I will be back".

"Chris, wait. Can we please sit and talk about this?"

"I don't want to know about it, I just want you to get your things and go".

"Chris, I am not leaving you. You've got this all wrong".

"You don't want to pack? Fine, I will pack for you".

She heads to the bedroom, gets his suitcase down and throws it on the bed. She opens his drawers of his dresser and starts putting his clothes in the suitcase.

"We are so done, David. Once a cheater, always a cheater. I was cheated on before and I swore it wouldn't happen again. I never dreamed it would be from you, either. Foolish me".

She brushes past him and goes into his closet, and starts taking his suits out of the closet.

"Chris, please listen to me. I didn't cheat on you, that's not what this is".

"Listen to you? Why would I want to do that? I saw you with her David. I saw you. Not to mention all the other crazy stuff and the clues. Have you forgotten I am a detective?"

"Give it to Chris. Tell me the crazy stuff you are talking about."

"First, I trusted you. Then I asked you to move in. Next- "

"Skip ahead to this incident Chris".

"Fine. Let's see. I brought home the package for you and an urgent message left for you at the front desk. After I get home from the grocery store, the lady at the front desk tells me you asked about moving out, into a vacant apartment. Then you take the package and go to work for several hours, at night, which you haven't done since we were married, dumbest mistake I ever made. Then yesterday, I came home to get clothes to change into for work. I heard you on the phone and you were telling someone you couldn't wait to see them again and no your wife wouldn't be there and then you text me and tell me you aren't even coming home till after 11. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you were doing. Then today, I walked into the deli to grab lunch. I see you sitting with a woman in a booth. That was the last straw, David. I am not going to be humiliated by you like this any longer. It's obvious you don't want to be with me, and that's fine. Can you just go so we can get this over with?" She started putting his suits into garment bags.

"Chris, will you let me explain to you what is happening?" His voice was very calm.

"You have 5 minutes, and I don't suggest that you touch me".

"Fair enough. The package that you brought up for me was from a girl I dated years ago. Before I ever met you. It was when I was in my last semester of college. We hit it off and we dated for about 8 months. Then she got a job across the country and I chose to not go with her.

A few years later, I was a struggling lawyer and I needed rent money. So I donated to a sperm bank a few times a week and I also gave blood a few times a week. They paid me for it. Thankfully after about 5 months of that, I was able to afford to stop.

Then I met you, you know what happens after that, and we got married, which I don't think is the dumbest thing you and I ever did. The phone call was from the girl I dated. Her name is Stephanie. She lives about an hour away from here, north of the city.

She was sending me pictures of her daughter, because she had traced her daughter's lineage. She had decided to have a baby when she turned 45, before she got too old. She just so happened to select the sperm from the sperm bank that wasn't mine, but she didn't know it at the time.

She wanted me to know that I had a daughter out there. So she sent me pictures of her and a letter from her. Her name is Miranda and she is 11. She wanted me to meet her. I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure, so I went to work and I used the firm's resources to do a background check on her. She was telling the truth. So then I met them for a late dinner, and I swear, she looks just like my dad.

She asked me for a DNA sample to be sure, and I supplied one. We met last night so that we could get the results. Today, we were working out child support and custody. I know I should have told you, and I am sorry. If you still want me to move out I will. I asked about the other apartment because I was thinking we could add on to this one and she would be able to stay with us some. I am so sorry babe; I want to fix this. Please let me."

"You should have told me. You should have brought me along from the very beginning. Did our vows not mean anything to you? It's like I don't even know you".

"I'm sorry Chris. You are right, I should have. What if I call them and have them come over so you can meet them now?"

"Nope. I don't want to meet them now. I need to calm down first. I am going to take a bath. If you want to stay, that's up to you".

She headed to the bathroom.

***3 hours later***

Chris took a long bath and she cried some, and did a lot of thinking. She had brought her phone into the bathroom with her and Mary Beth had sent her a text. "You ok?"

"I don't know. David had an explanation for all of it, and I am deciding whether or not I believe him. Sorry for my crankiness today".

"Don't mention it. If you need me, call me, anytime".

She got out of the bath and dried off. She put a robe on and went in to the room to get her pajamas.

She grabbed them and headed back to the bathroom.

"You don't have to do that, Chris." She turned and looked at him.

"You don't have to change in the other room. I am still your husband".

She headed to the bathroom to change, came out a few minutes later. She saw that he had put all of his clothes away, his suitcases back in the closet and was in his pajamas too.

She climbed into bed and put a pillow between them.

"So are you staying?"

"There's no place I'd rather be Chris".

She reached up and turned out the light and faced away from him.

"How long are you going to do this?"

She sat up and turned the light back on.

"You lied to me. You have a child you didn't bother to tell me about when you found out. You made me look like a fool. Jimmy did that to me and I swore I was never going down that road again, but here I am. And you want to know how long I am going to be mad? A long time, David. A long time".

"Chris, I can't apologize any more. I can't. I already have and it didn't work, so I can't keep doing it. But you have to believe me, I didn't know that she was mine until that package came. "

"But you didn't tell me when you found out. Instead you went to work. Then you came home and you still didn't tell me. And you went to work, and then you come home and I find you on the phone talking to her and telling her that you can't wait to see her. And you didn't tell me then either, and then you lied and said you were working late. Don't give me that garbage, David. I deserve better than that from you."

"I am sorry you found out this way, Chris. And I am not going anywhere. I vowed to be with you till death do us part, so if that's what you want, then kill me. Otherwise I will be right here and when you are ready to meet my daughter, just say so and I will arrange it".

He turned the light off and rolled over and went to sleep, while she sat up in bed fuming.

After a few minutes she got up and grabbed her pillow and went and slept on the couch.

***The next morning***

It was Saturday. So she hadn't set an alarm. She woke up and saw that he was still sleeping.

She did her workout and went and got in the shower. After she dried off, she was in her robe washing her face when he came in the bathroom.

"I went and got us bagels and schmear, just the way you like it".

"I am not hungry". She brushed past him.

She got dressed and went to the den, and sat down on the couch with a book.

"Chris, I don't want to argue with you. I love you. More than anything. And I would love for you to meet Miranda. She is a really fun girl".

"You don't even know for a fact that she is yours, David. And you humiliated me, so no thanks".

She picked up her cellphone and texted Bridgit. "Lunch today?"

Bridgit texted back. "yes, 11 ok?"

"Fine. My treat. I will pick you up".

David left the apartment then. "I am going to go to work and give you some space. If you don't believe me, you are more than welcome to come check on me".

He left and she settled onto the couch again.

She picked up her phone and called Mary Beth.

"Can you come over?"

"See you in 20 minutes".

***30 minutes later***

Chris opened the door when Mary Beth arrived. She immediately hugged her.

"Thanks, I needed that".

They sat on the couch.  
"So it turns out that David was a frequent donator at a sperm bank in college and one of his old girlfriends coincidentally picked his sperm 12 years ago, and now they have a daughter. And he expects me to believe that".

"Have you seen her?" Chris shook her head.

"Well, why don't you meet her? You can always have an independent DNA test done, if you aren't sure."

"It's not that. I feel so humiliated by him. Jimmy humiliated me like that and I swore it was the last time. And apparently, I was wrong".

"Chris, there's no question that he handled it wrong. But you can't deny him the right to get to know his child. He didn't humiliate you on purpose and this is way better than Jimmy. If you got through Jimmy, surely you can get through this".

Mary Beth was right.

"Do you want to divorce David?"

"No, I don't".

"Ok, so start there, and then figure out the next step together, as a couple. Make him see that he really hurt you by not including you, but give him a chance to make it up to you".

Chris nodded. "Thanks for coming over, Mary Beth. I really appreciate it".

"what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Having lunch with Bridgit then. Not sure after that".

"Well I hope you have a nice lunch. Tell Bridgit I said hi. And Call me back if you need me".

They stood up and Mary Beth and Chris hugged. Then Mary Beth left. "Have a good day, partner".

"You too, partner".

Chris went to change clothes for her lunch with Bridgit, and left the house 10 minutes later.

***Bridgit's building***

Chris picked Bridgit up, and they went to lunch at this Indian place that Bridgit liked.

They ordered and then Chris decided to ask Bridgit her opinion.

She told her the whole story and then said "And he doesn't understand why I am upset".

"Well, if she really is his kid, I want to meet her. I haven't ever had any cousins, and I am long overdue. And I understand why you are mad, but I think you should give him a chance to prove to you that she is his kid. You don't have evidence that he was in bed with Stephanie, you just have a feeling. So ask him where they met up at and go find out from the place if it's true. Don't throw away your marriage over it though, until you have something solid. You and David are electric together, and that's really rare".

Chris nodded. "when did you become so wise?"

"Heredity, from my aunt". Bridgit took a sip of her drink.

"You and Jason still together?"

"Yep. It's serious too. I think I love him. We still gotta have dinner together, if you and David survive this".

"Deal. I will keep you updated".

Their food arrived and they had a nice lunch. She took Bridgit back to her building and hugged her.

"Thanks Bridgit. You helped me a lot".

"I hope so. I can't wait to meet my new cousin, if there is one".

"If there is one, you will."

Bridgit ran inside and Chris drove off.

She headed towards David's office building.

His car was in the parking lot, so she thought about it and headed inside.

***David's office***

She found him in his office, at his computer. She knocked on his open door, and he turned around.

"You come here to check up on me?"

She walked in. "Maybe a little. But I was hoping we could talk too, if you aren't busy".

"Never too busy for you, babe".

He walked over to her and put his arms around her.

They walked over to the couch in his office and took a seat.

"I thought about it and I think I owe it to you to prove to me that she really is your daughter".

He got up and grabbed the DNA results.

"This is the one from the sperm bank where she conceived Miranda. They traced Miranda's DNA to the sperm that matched and it came back to me. So when we met, I told her that it could have been a mix-up. She said she thought that too, and that's why she wanted to do a different test. She had a kit that you buy at a drugstore, and she took a sample from Miranda's cheek and one from mine. She took it to a lab here in the city, paid $45 and we got the results just after lunch the next day. It says she is mine, too".

Chris read them and saw where it was conclusive.

"So now what?"

"Well I was hoping that you would want to meet her and she could come over to our house. Stephanie too. I want all of us to get along. But you didn't want that, so I guess a couple nights a week, I will have dinner with them, or I will see them on the weekends, I don't know".

She stood up and handed the results back to him.

"I didn't do any of this to hurt you, Chris. I hope you believe me".

She nodded. "I do. It's just when all this was happening and I put it together…."

"I know, it looked bad. That's my fault, and I am sorry".

"I am sorry for the things I said to you last night. My temper got the best of me".

He took her in his arms and held her.

"Promise me something?"

"What?" she pulled away and looked at him.

"Promise me you won't sleep on the couch again?"

"You knew about that?"

"Who do you think covered you with the blanket?"

"Promise. I hated sleeping without you these past few nights".

"I'm sorry, babe. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes, if you still want to".

He kissed her. "How could you think otherwise?"

"Pride".

"Why don't I call Stephanie and see if she can come meet us for dinner? We can figure out the adult stuff and then maybe tomorrow we can take Miranda for ice cream?"

Chris nodded.

David called Stephanie and she agreed to come to dinner. They picked an Italian restaurant ½ way between where Chris and David lived and Stephanie and Miranda's house. They agreed to meet at 6.

***Amerigo's Italian Restaurant***

They were standing at the hostess stand, when David saw her walk in.

"Stephanie, Hi!" He waved her over. "This is my wife, Christine. Chris, this is Stephanie".

"Hello, nice to meet you".

"wonderful to meet you".

The hostess sat them, and Chris sat next to David in the booth.

Stephanie looked at Chris.

"David told me you were upset that we didn't include you in the beginning. That was my fault. I didn't know he was married when I contacted him, and I asked him to come alone because I didn't know if I could go through with it if he brought kids with him. I am sorry, we should have included you".

"Thank you, but I am fine. We talked it out, and everything is ok".

"Miranda can't wait to see you again, David. She really enjoyed meeting you".

"I feel the same way".

"Are you married, Stephanie?" Stephanie shook her head.  
"I have a boyfriend, but we aren't at the marriage stage yet. It's just me and Miranda in our home".

She explained that she worked as a nurse and every 3 weeks, she had to do a weekend rotation of overnight shifts.

"My mom usually stays with her then".

"Well, she is more than welcome to stay with us, if she wants to."

"I will ask her".

Chris mainly stayed silent while they talked about visitations. They agreed to every other weekend, and Wednesday nights for dinner. She agreed to let David bring her to the city provided they had her home by 9 so she could get up for school the next day.

"Is that okay with you Christine?" Stephanie was looking at her earnestly.

"Sure, she is always welcome at our house". She turned to look at David. "How are we going to get her there?"

"I can leave early and go pick her up after school, at 3".

Stephanie looked at Chris. "Do you have any kids?"

"No, but I have a niece, Bridgit who lives here, and another niece, Lisa who is in college and is considering moving here. My work partner has a daughter who is Miranda's age, also".

"How old is your niece?"

"She is in her late 20's, but she is wonderful. She can't wait to meet Miranda".

"That sounds great".

David looked at Stephanie.

"How much child support do you want? Is $1500/month ok? The law says I only have to pay 10%, but I want to do better than that".

"That would be great. Thank you". She looked at him and continued. "She is on my insurance, and hardly ever gets sick. She usually goes to summer camp two times in the summer, so this will help with that a lot."

David pulled his checkbook out and began to write her a check.

"I am going to pay for this month and give you some extra to make up for the back child support". He handed her a check for $12,000.00.

Stephanie teared up. "I can't believe this. You are so generous. Thank you so much".

"I just want to do the right thing by our child, Stephanie. If I had known about her before, you would have gotten this money then".

Their food came, and they ate.

They agreed that Stephanie and Miranda would come over the next day to meet Chris and see their apartment. Stephanie agreed to drop Miranda off after lunch and let her stay till after dinner.

Chris was suddenly nervous about meeting Miranda but she was excited too.

She had never pictured herself as a step-mom, not since she dated Dory McKenna.

***the next day***

Chris was up early, cleaning the apartment from top to bottom. She had gone to the grocery store and stocked up on kid friendly foods, and She had made David set up the bed in the office.

Stephanie and Miranda arrived precisely at 11:45.

Chris was shocked by the resemblance to David. She was gorgeous girl, with his dark hair and green eyes.

Miranda hugged David. She turned to Christine. "Hi- are you my stepmom?"

"Yes, I am. You can call me Christine".

"Hi, Christine".

They all sat down and chatted for a bit, and then Chris went to get lunch started.

"Miranda, do you want tacos for lunch, or pizza?"

"Tacos! I love tacos!".

"Tacos it is, then. Do you want chicken, steak, or ground beef?"

"Chicken!".

Chris made them chicken tacos, while Miranda looked around their apartment.

Stephanie couldn't believe the view.

"This is such a lovely place".

"Thanks., we love it".

David took Miranda to go see the office where she could spend the night, and Stephanie got up to help Chris.

"Have you lived here long?"

Chris started dicing the chicken.

"I was married several years ago, and we got divorced. I bought this apartment about 10 years ago, after my divorce. The previous tenant had bought 2 apartments next to each other and turned them into one big apartment. I fell in love with it, and bought it. Then last year, David and I reconnected, and a few months later he moved in here with me. We got married about 5 months ago, even though I had sworn that I would never get married again. And here we are. David and I are considering buying the apartment next door-she pointed behind her- and adding on this place with that one. It's a one bedroom, and Miranda could have the bedroom, and we could have more space".

"She would love that1".

Stephanie was washing off tomatoes for Chris.

"Is this building safe?"

Chris nodded. "the safest. We have a doorman, and we have security that is very responsive. And we have a pool up on the roof, and a gym downstairs. This is probably the safest building I have ever lived in".

"Well, I think she is going to be very happy here, and I am so thankful that you guys were so open to getting to know her. Especially you, I feel like we are stomping all over your territory".

"We are delighted too. We were shocked at first, but we are delighted now. She is a lovely girl, looks just like David".

They ate lunch soon after, and Miranda chatted all through lunch. She told them about how she loved to play soccer, and how she was in the choir at school.

David looked at her. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a nurse like my mom". She looked at David. "What do you do?"

"I am a lawyer".

"ooh that's cool!". She looked at Chris. "what do you do?"

"I am a lieutenant in the detective division of the Police Department, here in New York".

"Do you have any kids?"

"No, but I have a niece who would love to meet you. And my work partner has a daughter your age that I am sure would love to meet you too".

"What's her name?"

"Well, my nieces name is Bridgit. And My partner, Mary Beth's daughter, her name is Alice Christine, after me. She goes by Alice".

David looked at Miranda. "what's your middle name?"

"Suzanne".

He looked at Stephanie. "Suzanne was my mother's name."

"I remembered that, and that's where it came from".

Christine started cleaning up the dishes then, and Stephanie jumped up to help her.

"Thanks for lunch, Christine. It was really good. Are you ok for Miranda to stay here till say around 7 or 8?"

"You're welcome. And she is welcome to stay here anytime".

Stephanie kissed Miranda goodbye then. "I will come back and pick you up in a little bit. Love you".

"Bye mommy, I love you".

Stephanie left.

Chris and David were trying to decide what to do.

They decided on the park and then a fun dinner after.

***After the park***

Chris had texted Bridgit and asked her to come over.

"We will be home in 20 minutes and your cousin wants to meet you".

Bridgit replied. "Omg! On my way1"

They had just gotten home and Chris had made Miranda some lemonade when Bridgit knocked on the door.

David let her in, and she hugged Chris right away. She hugged David too.

She walked over to Bridgit. "you must be Miranda. I am Bridgit".

"Hi, Bridgit!". They started talking on the couch.

Chris stayed in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. Miranda had picked Lasagna with sausage, so Chris was making it from scratch.

"What do you think, Chris?"

"She's great, she looks like you, and she seems happy here".

"I hope she is".

"Gonna be an adjustment, having a kid in the house, but we can do it. Do you still want to buy the apartment next door?"

"I think it's for the best, otherwise we will be all squished in here".

"Ok, then let's do it."

He kissed her. "I am so glad we are on the same page with this… I hated it when you were upset with me".

She looked at him. "Me too".

She put the lasagna in the oven, and tossed a salad.

"Bridgit, can you stay for dinner?"

Miranda started jumping up and down. "Please please please!"

Bridgit nodded. "Sure, if you have enough!".

"we have plenty". Miranda was overjoyed that Bridgit was gonna stay for dinner and stay longer.

They turned on a movie on Netflix then, and Chris set the table.

She went and changed into some comfy clothes and Bridgit was in the bathroom with Miranda, braiding her hair.

"Bridgit are you going to be here every time I come over?"

"Well, that depends on when you are coming over. I am sure that we can work something out".

They ate dinner then, and Bridgit helped clean up the kitchen.

"She's the cutest thing ever, Aunt Chris. I just love her!".

"She is cute, isn't she? David and I are going to buy the apartment next door and add on to this place".

"That's so great! You are going to be a wonderful step-mom. I know because you are a terrific second mom to me".

"Thanks. It was a little different with you though, you were already grown when I met you".

David and Miranda came in to kitchen.  
"Chris, you wanna ride with us to take Miranda home?"

"sure, if that's ok with Miranda".

Miranda nodded. "Then you can see my house and my room".

"ok, deal". She loaded Bridgit up with leftovers.

Bridgit walked them to the elevators and Miranda gave her a big hug goodbye.

"See you next time, Miranda!".

"Bye Bridgit!".

They walked to the parking garage while Bridgit walked out the front door.

They had to take Chris' car, since David's was too small. David drove them towards Miranda's house and Chris texted Stephanie that they were on their way.

It was an easy drive and they pulled up in Stephanie's driveway right on time.

Miranda got out along with Chris and David.

She showed them her room and the house, and Stephanie thanked them for bringing her home.

"Do you need anything?" Stephanie shook her head.

Miranda came up to Chris and David then. "Can you guys come to my soccer game on Tuesday? It's at 7".

They nodded. "We would love to!". David looked at her.

"Can I call you Dad?" His heart melted.

"You can call me whatever you want, and if you want to call me Dad, that's just fine with me".

She hugged both of them and they said goodnight to Stephanie, and headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

They got in, and Chris went straight to the kitchen to get some water. David locked the doors behind them and set the alarm.

Chris washed her face and changed into her pajamas while David was busy updating his calendar with Miranda's soccer games and school performances.

Chris sent Mary Beth a text that said "Thanks for our talk. Miranda is precious. Hopefully she and Alice can meet soon".

She grabbed her water and put it on her nightstand and climbed into bed.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, just let me put this last date in the calendar, and then I am all yours". He turned his phone off, and put it on the nightstand.

"Can we agree that the next time a bombshell like this drops on us that we will figure it out together, and not separately?"

"I promise".

"Can we also promise that we aren't going to go more than 2 days without speaking to each other?" He nodded. "I promise".

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Why did you set the alarm off on purpose the other morning?"

"Because I was mad at you for coming home after I had gone to bed, and I decided to be nice to you. So I went to your phone to set your alarm for you, but there was a password on it. And I got my feelings hurt that you felt you had to hide your phone from me, so I decided to set the alarm off as I left, so you would wake up but I wouldn't have to talk to you to wake you up, since I knew that if I talked to you we would fight."

"Christine, I put a password on my phone because everyone at the office has the same colored case. This way I know the phone is mine. I am not hiding anything from you, honest".

She nodded. "I believe you. I am sorry".

"Can we promise to work on holding our tempers in check?"

She nodded. "I promise".

He kissed her. "Can we agree to make up now?"

"Oh definitely". She reached up and turned out the light.

"I missed you, Chris". He reached for her.

"I missed you too".

"Always…."

"And Forever…."


End file.
